Cleated footwear provides enhanced traction for athletes in various activities, such as baseball, football, soccer, golf, etc. The cleats on such footwear may have different sizes, shapes, orientations, and arrangements on a footwear sole structure, e.g., for use in different activities and/or under different field conditions.
Recent years have witnessed significant changes in artificial turfs and artificial grasses used in athletic fields for various sports. Aspects of the present invention relate to cleated footwear structures, e.g., for football shoes and/or other footwear structures, optionally for use on artificial grass and/or natural grass fields.